


snapshots

by echoofthewind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble Series, Lazy Mornings, Lots of Sap, M/M, Road Trips, Stargazing, beach, birthday gift?, but everything else is sfw, enjoy all the flipping cuteness, idk man, iwaoi - Freeform, just ten little drabbles, lots of kisses, more of a character study of iwaizumi than anything but, nothing too fancy, super belated birthday gift, the 9th drabble is rated T, they're adults in this one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoofthewind/pseuds/echoofthewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten different glances at the less-than-simple relationship of Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highs and Lows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchoringsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchoringsouls/gifts), [tothemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoon/gifts).



> Part two of an extremely belated birthday gift to a fellow IwaOi enthusiast and dear friend. I really do hope you enjoy this, even if it's like...two months late.

Even when everything around him was falling apart, there was always one person who could pull Oikawa back up from the depths. There was always one person to flood his screaming lungs with air even when he wanted to drown, to pull his sunny heart up from below the horizon even when the moon reigned, to love him even when he deserved everything but love.   **  
**

There was always one person who could make Oikawa’s heart skip with the energy of the sun, who could make his skin ignite with the heat of a wildfire, who could make his eyes sparkle with the intensity of a million stars.

There was always one person who could be both Oikawa’s greatest weakness and greatest strength, who could cause Oikawa to rise to the highest heights if he was there and fall to the lowest lows if he wasn’t.

And his name was Iwaizumi Hajime.


	2. Forever

Forever.

That was the word that hung between them since the beginning of it all.

“We’ll be friends forever.” Iwaizumi recalls Oikawa saying those four fated words when they first met all those years ago. He recalls how Oikawa takes his hand and intertwines their tiny fingers. How he smiles and how that upward turn of those lips blooms across the childish soil of his heart and how he mumbles “yeah” under his breath.

And Iwaizumi recalls how that excitable, alien-obsessed boy asks him in their final year of middle school, “We’ll be friends forever, right, Iwa-chan?” and how he answers with a “yeah, of course we’ll be friends forever, idiot” like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

And Iwaizumi recalls how his beautiful, talented setter murmurs to him as the cherry blossoms fall around them and as they hold their high school diplomas, “We’ll be together forever, right, Iwa-chan?” and how he replies, “Yeah, we’ll be together forever.”

And Iwaizumi recalls how his heart-stopping, stunning boyfriend whispers to him under the starry skies, with the ocean breeze caressing their skin and the sound of the sea lapping against their ears, “We’ll be together forever.”

And he remembers how he smiles and leans in to whisk a kiss from those gorgeous lips, running his fingers across the new ring around Oikawa’s finger, and how he says,

“Together. Forever.”


	3. Snapshot

Iwaizumi turns the page of the photo album, his eyes scanning the pictures from his childhood years. He can’t help but smile when he comes across a photo of himself, scratched up but proud, holding up the first beetle he’d ever caught. He used to be so rambunctious, although he was nowhere close to how Oikawa was-and still is.

His eyes meander down the page, and his attention’s caught by another photo, this time of him and Oikawa sitting by the side of a lake. The water’s glittering peacefully in the sunset, and he’s whisked away to the snapshot of a moment fifteen years ago. He can still feel the soft, inexperienced fingers of his best friend tangled in his own and smell the clean, fresh scent of grass. He can still taste the curry from their lunch and hear the constant cawing and crying of the birds. He can still see the reflection of the bright expanse of blue in the lake’s clear water and indulge in this little piece of heaven on earth.

His eyes are closed now, as his fingers drink in the artifact of an age gone by. He remembers how Oikawa turns to him, smiling with all the brilliance of the sun, how that sweet little boy whispers, “I’m so happy, Iwa-chan.”

And he remembers how he merely huffed, fingering his fishing pole, indulging in quiet for a few moments until he says, “…I’m happy too, Oikawa.”

Arms around his neck and a familiar head resting on his shoulder bring Iwaizumi back to the present. It’s Oikawa, fifteen years later, and he still smiles with all the brilliance of the sun. “…I remember that trip. I loved it so much. It makes me happy just thinking about it.”

“…Yeah,” Iwaizumi whispers with a soft smile. Maybe, just maybe, fifteen years later, he too has found happiness all over again.


	4. Glow

Iwaizumi blinks a few times, sleepy and disoriented for a moment. He glances above Oikawa’s sleeping figure at the alarm clock. _3:00._ He sighs, laying his head back down on the pillow, contenting himself with gazing at the subtle hills and valleys of Oikawa’s sides. Beautiful-like every other inch of him.  

Iwaizumi finds his fingers climbing the bare mountains of those shoulder blades, exploring each rise and fall of glowing skin. He practically has every crest and trough of Oikawa’s back committed to memory, but he could never get enough of how smooth and cool that precious skin felt under his fingers.

He caresses his lover’s skin for a while, fingers weaving from his neck down to the dip of his lower back, over and over and over again. Every touch, no matter how simple, is a reminder as to why Iwaizumi loved this man with all his heart, soul, and mind, as to why he would go through hell if it meant Oikawa would reach the highest heights of heaven.

 _I love you_ , his touches whisper. _I love all of you._ It’s a simple message, one that they’d conveyed countless times, but each time, there was a new power to those simple words. It only takes those words for Iwaizumi to remember why he was on this earth. He’s here not for himself, but for the sake of the person who was his beginning and his end, his guiding light and his home, his reason to live and his everything.

After a few minutes, Oikawa rolls over, and Iwaizumi retracts his hands briefly, before settling for running his hand down the other’s cheek down to the curve of his hip.

Oikawa’s nothing short of angelic in that moment. The way his chest rises and falls in that sweet, steady rhythm, the way those pretty lips are parted just the barest, the way those long, skilled fingers kiss the edge of the blanket draped over his legs-everything about him is so damn gorgeous. Iwaizumi has to tell himself to breathe because this beauty whisked away his breath every single time, and this time was no different.

A few hours later, when Iwaizumi reopens his eyes and finds a pair of chocolate eyes meeting his viridian ones, he has to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream, that this little piece of heaven was real. And as their limbs and bodies intertwine anew, Iwaizumi’s reminded that life couldn’t get any more perfect than this.


	5. Magic

Magical.

That’s the only word that rose through Iwaizumi’s mind as they stepped once, twice, step by step by sweet step, bodies pressing together, then falling away, then falling towards each other, second by second, minute by minute.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how they fell into this unspoken conversation between their bodies, but as their bodies did the talking, his mind did the thinking.

This felt too good to be true. It was too beautiful, too wonderful. Too gloriously breathtaking, too _just right_ , too damn perfect.

But the hands in his and the chest pressing against his and the cheek brushing along his and the feet moving with his was too real, and all this reality was enough to quell the waves of insecurity rising in his thoughts.

 _I love you._ He could feel those three words resonate with every step and touch. Those complicatedly simple words still felt a bit foreign to him, although he knew he meant each one of them.

Oikawa seemed to catch on, and he broke the silence with his melody of a voice. “…Something’s on your mind, isn’t it?”

There was no point in denying it. They’d been together far too long to not see through each other’s façades at this point. “…Yeah,” Iwaizumi found himself whispering.

“Well, what is it?”  

“…I was thinking…even though I’ve said _I love you_ to you several times previously…it still feels a little strange.”

He hears a tinkling laugh, and he’s just about to retort when-

“Perhaps every time you say _I love you_ , the words take on a whole new depth of meaning. And as you say them more, the deeper you go-the more you embody those words.”

Okay, Iwaizumi certainly hadn’t expected such a thoughtful response from his lover, but something about those words was truly, genuinely Oikawa, and he couldn’t help but let a smile overtake his lips. He was quiet for some time but he ended up breaking the silence.

“…Then…I love you.”

Oikawa laughed once more, brushing his nose against Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Doesn’t that feel strange?”

“It does. But it does feel more natural the more I say it.”

“An acquired taste, hm?”

“I suppose you can say that.”

“Then say it more, and one day…it’ll never feel strange again.”

And while saying those three words did feel a bit strange for some time afterwards, paradoxically, Iwaizumi knew deep in his heart that being with Oikawa Tooru was the most natural thing in the world.

Then again, Oikawa was his world.


	6. Ocean

The ocean breeze washed over their skin like the waves lapping at their feet, cool, refreshing, tinged with kisses of salt. It’d been a while since they’d gone to the beach, and Oikawa had taken up the battle cry, doggedly asking-more like _pestering_ , if Iwaizumi had to be honest-till his lover gave in. On the next long weekend, they hit the road, and three hours later, ended up at the beach.

Sometime during their time here, Iwaizumi’s fingers had found their way into Oikawa’s and had stayed intertwined since. It felt so right and natural, as if Oikawa’s fingers were meant to be in his, and perhaps, they always were.

“Iwa-chan…look!” Oikawa pointed out into the distance, and Iwaizumi snorted. His eyes were already there. The sun was hovering at the edge of the horizon, its rays grasping at the sky with fiery orange and red tendrils, covering the blue canvas with a spattering of pink and purple. With  the water hovering below flickering with pretty flames, Iwaizumi swore it had to be something out of a photograph.

“…Wow,” was all that could come to his lips.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Oikawa was animated as usual, letting go of Iwaizumi’s fingers briefly before twirling (it was a wonder how he kept his balance, Iwaizumi mused somewhere in the back of his mind). His fingers soon found Iwaizumi’s again, taking advantage of the opportunity to pull in his lover closer.

“…Yeah. It is.” Iwaizumi leaned in, turning his head and pressing his nose into the other’s windswept hair. He inhaled, taking in the curious mix of strawberry and sea spray. Oikawa merely giggled, fingers curling tighter around Iwaizumi’s.

“Now, aren’t you glad I asked you to come out here?” Oikawa’s chocolate eyes glittered with life in the rays of the dying sun. “It was so worth it, wasn’t it, Iwa-chaaaaan?”

Iwaizumi heaved out a sigh, closing his eyes as the wind picked up, spray stinging their cheeks. He had to give in once more. “…Yes, it was.”

“I’m glad to hear it~ Now, I’ve wanted to do something that I’ve thought about doing for a while…”

As the sun dipped underneath the horizon, Iwaizumi found Oikawa’s kisses lapping at his lips, soft, slow, reminiscent of the waves that licked at their feet. “…I love you,” whispered Oikawa, as his lips wandered from Iwaizumi’s mouth to his cheek, then up to his ear. “I’ll always love you, Hajime.”

And as the moon rose and their feet padded across the sand on their way back to their beat up but well-loved car, Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa’s words would ring forever true, the voices of the breeze and waves echoing his promise.


	7. Quiet

Oikawa found himself coming through the front door, dropping his bag near the front door by his shoes, heading straight for the couch, laying down on his stomach, and burying his face in the soft leather. He groaned, the sound muffled. “Could this day get any worse?”

The sound of the floor creaking a few feet away alerted him that Iwaizumi had come home early today. Well, of course-no wonder there was an extra pair of shoes right by the front door. _God,_ Oikawa pondered to himself. _I’m so out of it._

“Oi, you alright?” Iwaizumi sat down right in front of him, twisting backwards and laying a hand on his boyfriend’s back.

Oikawa simply shook his head. He wasn’t going to talk.

A sigh slipped past Iwaizumi’s lips as he managed to maneuver both their bodies into a sitting position. He pressed Oikawa’s head into his shoulder, closing his eyes and waiting, waiting for the moment when his starry-eyed love would finally speak.

As expected, after a few minutes, Oikawa came out with it. “…Boss yelled at me for a coworker’s mistake. The guy sent a financial statement to the wrong company, and I got all the shit for it.”

“Jesus.” Iwaizumi’s fingers worked into Oikawa’s hair, rubbing and massaging along his scalp, just the way he liked it. Oikawa was a sucker for his touches, especially this kind, and soon enough, he gave in. It was a sort of magic. Or maybe it was therapy. Oikawa wasn’t sure what to call it, but whenever Iwaizumi touched him like this, he’d unravel and lay everything out in the open. Getting Oikawa to talk was one of the things Iwaizumi had figured out over their years of being together.

Unbroken silence lingered between them for a few moments, only interrupted by the rustling of fabric as their legs tangled together. The curtains lifted up over them like a silky blanket in the wind that trickled in through the bay window, while the rays of the setting sun swathed them in a delicate warmth that danced over their arms and faces. In the earthly heaven of Iwaizumi’s arms, Oikawa found that the worries of the day melted away, fading into mere background noise. He knew that the troubles of the world could never reach him when he was hidden in the haven of his lover. There was a sweet simplicity that accompanied him in this place and moment, something that could never be found in the increasing complexity of the outside world.

Oikawa found himself getting drowsy in the lulling quiet. His head now rested against Iwaizumi’s chest, his lover’s heartbeat rippling through his ears, a sustained, subdued melody that drowned out the rest of the world.

Finally, Iwaizumi spoke up. “…I think you’re very responsible and strong as an employee to take the blame for someone else’s mistake. It’s unfair, I know. But I’m proud of you for taking the hit. That takes some backbone.”

“…Yeah…I guess you’re right….Thanks…Iwa-chan…” Oikawa’s eyes slid shut.

And the last thought that Oikawa had before fatigue finally overtook him was that here in Iwaizumi’s arms, everything would be alright.


	8. Stargazing

There were times where Oikawa did plan out things in advance and rolled out a total map for what he wanted to do for the day, but those times were far and in between. The majority of the time, Oikawa’s plans were spontaneous, off the top of his head, on the spur of the moment.

And tonight’s stargazing was one such plan. Tonight was originally slated to be one of those sleepy lazy nights spent in front of the TV. Oikawa and Iwaizumi’d be watching a movie they’d seen countless times before-and maybe in all honesty, they knew they weren’t going to be focused on the film as much as they’d be on each other.

The movie was just beginning, and they’d just settled together on the couch, wrapped up in blankets, when Oikawa’s phone dinged with a notification. At first, Iwaizumi paid little mind to it; it was probably a text from Mattsun or Makki. But when Oikawa dropped his phone and paused the movie, Iwaizumi was at attention. “Something wrong?”

“…No, just…there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight! It’ll be starting soon!” Oikawa ripped off the blankets and jumped up, tugging his slightly grumpy boyfriend off the couch. “Let’s go! I don’t wanna miss this!”

“What the-” Iwaizumi grunted as his knee hit the edge of the coffee table, and Oikawa turned around, only to grace him with an apologetic glance before pulling him along. “Come on, Iwa-chan, you drive!”

“Where the hell am I driving?” Iwaizumi managed to grit out, swiping the keys off the kitchen island.

“Not too far, that park we went to a few weeks ago! Hurry it up, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa was already yanking his shoes on impatiently. “We can’t be late!”

“Alright, alright.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he slipped his sneakers on and headed out to the car. It was a clear, cool night, nothing out of the ordinary at first glance, but…perhaps this night would be a little less than ordinary.

The car ride over was filled with Oikawa’s excited ramblings about the shower, but all Iwaizumi remembered of the trip was that the name of the particular meteor cluster was something with a “nid” tacked on to the back.

Well, regardless of the name of the shower, they got to the park. Iwaizumi parked on top of the hill. The park overlooked the ocean and the mountains hovering on the other side, and while it was a bit of a drive, it was definitely worth the sight.

The sky was a brilliantly dark purple, lightening up a shade towards the horizon, the mountains a black outline against the violet haze of the sky. The numerous stars hovering overhead were flickering in and out merrily as if in some celestial conversation. There was a steady wind from the east, enough to have Oikawa whine softly about wishing he’d brought a sweater and nuzzling up close to his “heater” of a boyfriend, and while Iwaizumi did mind the whining, he certainly didn’t mind Oikawa pressing up against him for warmth.

Oikawa occasionally fiddled with his phone, listing off a few more facts about the meteor shower. Iwaizumi listened, smiling as his boyfriend became increasingly animated about what he read. Sure, Iwaizumi didn’t share the same passion that Oikawa did for space, but he certainly did feel an intense affection for the man in his arms when he talked about his interests so passionately.

They waited and waited, till finally, something skidded across the sky at the edge of their peripheral. And then Oikawa went quiet.

And they watched as one, two, three meteors raced across the purple canvas of the sky. Then four, five, six, and then after that, Iwaizumi lost count, although Oikawa excitedly affirmed later that he’d seen ten at one time.

There was a pleasant stillness around them as white and blue streaks painted their trails above their heads. The only word that could come to mind to describe what they were seeing was breathtaking. It fit very well, because Oikawa had to remind Iwaizumi to breathe a couple of times.

They soon found themselves laying down on the grass and soaking in this heavenly masterpiece, and as his lover curled up into his side and murmured something or other about the shower, Iwaizumi knew that there’d be no place he’d rather be than with Oikawa, under the very stars and sky that he loved.


	9. Desperation

There were those times when Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to kiss the air out of Oikawa. And there were those times when Oikawa wanted nothing more than to kiss the air out of Iwaizumi-which, admittedly, was all the time. Unfortunately for Oikawa, the times when Iwaizumi wanted to kiss the air out of him were a bit too far and in between for his liking.

This disparity often resulted in pouting on Oikawa’s end and shoving an overly affectionate boyfriend away on Iwaizumi’s.

But when Iwaizumi finally came around to being in the mood, damn, Oikawa knew he was in for a ride-and sometimes in more ways than one.

This time was such a time.

They’d been kissing with an intensity Oikawa’d never experienced before, frenzied and harsh and with a little too much tongue and teeth, but for once, Oikawa could care less, because his normally composed lover was going fast and rough and that was enough to send spikes of adrenaline and arousal coursing through his veins, and like hell was he going to miss out on this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

Iwaizumi’s mouth wandered downwards, and Oikawa tilted his head back with a moan nothing short of angelic as his boyfriend’s mouth wove pent-up fantasies into his skin. Iwaizumi possessed a wicked mouth, and the way his tongue, teeth, and lips left their mark-quite literally-on him was nothing short of divine.

“Oh my god, yes, _please_.” Oikawa keened, eyelids fluttering shut. He was feeling a dizzying high as his lover’s fervor and passion was beyond overwhelming. “Hajime, yes, right there, _fuck_.” The fact that he was using that word alone was enough to testify how far gone he was.

When Iwaizumi’s eyes rose above the hills of his neck, Oikawa knew he was caught, gone, inundated in the deep emerald seas of that bewitching gaze.

“More?”

Oikawa was startled by the question at first, but he recovered his senses soon enough to answer with an undeniable and breathy invitation.

_“Please.”_


	10. Idyllic

Oikawa tore off last month’s calendar, glancing at the many numbers he’d circled and scribbled what were now smudged words in bright red ink. This month had been filled with events from beginning to end.

Today, though, both he and Iwaizumi had a day off, and to top it off, a day that was totally event-free.

_Carpe diem._

It felt a bit odd to not be rushing and hustling about, Oikawa mused to himself, as he strung on his kitchen apron and got to work on making some breakfast. It’d been a while since he and Iwaizumi had sat down for a proper breakfast and an even longer while since they’d sat down for lunch and dinner together.

Oikawa hummed to himself as he whipped up some pancake batter, so steeped in his work that he was unaware of Iwaizumi sneaking in behind him. Only when Iwaizumi’s arms slipped around his waist did Oikawa pause, turning his head and greeting his lover with a soft, lingering kiss, the kind that’d make the butterflies rise up in his stomach, the kind that’d make him fall in love with Iwaizumi all over again.

“Good morning, Iwa-chan,” he whispered when they pulled away, a smile crawling onto his lips. “I’m making pancakes. How many do you want?”

“Three, thanks. I’ll get some coffee brewing.” One more soft kiss, and the two were off to the races, Oikawa working the griddle, Iwaizumi the coffeemaker. Soon enough, the combined scents of freshly made pancakes and coffee filled the kitchen, and _god,_ Oikawa knew he’d missed all this domesticity. It was sappy to say, but he wouldn’t give up their sweet, slow mornings together for the world.

After sliding five pancakes on two plates, three for Iwaizumi and two for himself, Oikawa carried in the plates, cutlery, and syrup to the table, laying everything down neatly. Two cups of wonderfully hot coffee were already prepared and ready, and it was a no brainer to distinguish which cup was whose. Iwaizumi liked his coffee black, with a little sugar, and sometimes, Oikawa wondered how his boyfriend could drink that monstrosity down with a straight face. Then again, on the other hand, Iwaizumi sometimes commented on how Oikawa could drink his diabetes-infested concoction of three creamers and four sugars.

Once they settled down, they ate in peace, chatting in between bites of fluffy pancake and sticky syrup. All Oikawa could think of as he ate was,  _God, my boyfriend looks good_ , and somewhere in the back of his mind, Iwaizumi wondered if his boyfriend wanted to eat his pancakes or eat him instead.

Well, whatever Oikawa was thinking soon melted away in the invigorating aroma and steaming sweetness of his coffee, Iwaizumi noted as his lover’s facial expression panned out from concentrated to relaxed.

Idyllic. This morning was…idyllic. With the sunshine filtering through the light blue curtains and casting constellations of shadows across the hardwood floor and the distinctive taste of pancake on his tongue and the scent of coffee pervading his senses and his ever-so-divine boyfriend gazing at him from across the kitchen table…Oikawa rested assured that these slow mornings were the closest he could get to a heaven on earth.


End file.
